Solo Mia
by Zeret17
Summary: Itachi esta completamente enamorado de Izumi Uchiha, el no se atreve a confesárselo y ahí es cuando shisui entra en escena, pero también un chico querrá conquistarla, ¿que hará itachi al respecto?. / ItachixIzumi /.
**Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia.**

 **Esta será una historia corta sobre itachi e izumi.**

 **Desde que vi los primeros capítulos de "la leyenda de itachi", como decirlo, me encanto, un relleno de mi personaje favorito, en donde él es el personaje principal…nada que decir.**

 **Bueno, como dije cuando vi el relleno de itachi me volví un fan del itachixizumi, así que quise escribir una historia sobre estos dos jeje.**

 **Bueno solo espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Lenalo y disfrútenlo…o iré a sus casas por la noche y los violare jajaja…no es broma.**

 **SOLO MIA**

 **Narra itachi**

Era otro día normal, y cuando digo día normal me refiero a…

Levantarme en la mañana, desayunar, vestirme con mi traje ambu, realizar misiones, terminar misiones estando bastante tiempo fuera, y solo de vez en cuando podía pasar tiempo con mi hermanito sasuke.

Pero eso no era lo que más me molestaba, lo que más me molestaba es una chica…

Se preguntaran como el gran itachi uchiha está molesto por una chica, pues para mí no es cualquier chica…es…una diosa…

"esa" chica es mi amiga de la infancia, normalmente ella y yo solemos comer dangos en un muelle cuando termino una misión. Mi madre siempre me molestaba con la frase de "¿Cuándo se van a casar?" que molesta frase, pero en el fondo de mi era lo que más deseaba, si, casarme con ella.

A veces me preguntaba cuando tendría el valor suficiente para confesarme, cada vez que lo intentaba no podía, me quedaba mudo, ¡por dios!, era capaz de aniquilar a millares de ninjas, pero incapaz de decirle a una chica que me gustaba…tal parece que ni yo mismo me entiendo.

Pero ahorremos la historia y me presentare, mi nombre es itachi uchiha, tengo 15 años, soy un ninja ambu, un chico prodigio desde mi infancia, adorado por todas la chicas, cosa que me molestaba bastante, en especial cuando ella estaba cerca.

A veces me la imaginaba con un novio, alguien que besara sus labios antes que yo, pero…

¡No!, yo era itachi uchiha, no podía rendirme así como así, algún día será mía, no importa si me cuesta todo mi orgullo…pero será mía.

…izumi uchiha será mía…

0

Me encontraba entrenando con mi mejor amigo shisui en este momento, acababa de regresar de una misión ambu y de paso me encontré con él, quien me invito a una práctica entre amigos.

Salí de mis pensamientos hasta que un potente golpe me dio en la cara mandándome a una cierta distancia de shisui.

El rápidamente se acercó para ayudarme a levantarme.

Shisui: ¿Qué pasa itachi? Estas distraído

Itachi: ah, lo lamento shisui, solo he estado un poco pensativo.

Shisui: ahh…el amor, ¿no?

Itachi: [sonrojado] ¿p-pero que dice shisui? Jejeje…

Shisui: anda amigo, a mí no me engañas, ¿es izumi, no?

Itachi solo suspiro como respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta de su amigo.

Shisui: ¡lo sabía! Amigo te conozco como a nadie, incluso que más que tu propio padre diría yo jeje.

Itachi: si, si, como digas…

Shisui: entonces te daré un consejo, actúa pronto antes de que alguien más lo haga.

Itachi: ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Shisui: ya lo sabrás amigo mío… jeje, ya lo sabrás.

0

Caminaba a mi encuentro diario con izumi al muelle en donde siempre solemos comer de dangos que ella compraba.

Pero ese no era un problema en la actual vida de itachi, las palabras de shisui lo intrigaban, resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

"actúa pronto antes de que alguien más lo haga"

No entendía a que se refería, pero algo dentro de mi sabia a lo que se refería…era tan confuso.

Finalmente después de unos minutos de camita llegue al muelle que tanto me gustaba…y también la vi a ella mirando el reflejo del agua.

Tan hermosa como siempre, solo podía visualizar su espalda, pero aun así la notaba hermosa, su traje uchiha color morado oscuro y su cabello marrón oscuro, no muy normal entre los uchihas, pero eso fue una de las cualidades que me enamoro de ella, al igual que sus ojos claros o su lunar debajo de su ojo derecho.

Tan hermosa.

Me acerque sentándome a su lado.

Itachi: hola, izumi

Ella levanto la cabeza mirándome con una sonrisa.

Izumi: ¡itachi!

Itachi: jejeje [me reí con un sonrojo no muy notable] ¿y, tienes los dangos?

Ella asintió mientras que de su lado derecho tomo una bolsa de dangos.

Izumi: anda, come

Ambos nos pusimos a comerlos mientras mirábamos al lago frente a nosotros. Nos manteníamos en silencio, pues no teníamos ningún tema de conversación, pero yo no le daba mucha importancia, pues estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo mis dangos mientras la veía a ella comer los suyos.

Que ganas tenia de besarla por cada bocado que daba, si ella fuera un dango…ohhh…

Seguimos así un par de minutos hasta que ella termino sus dangos mientras se paraba.

Izumi: fue agradable pasar el rato contigo itachi, pero ahora tengo que irme.

Itachi: ¿eh, porque?

Izumi: bueno… [Su cara tenía un sonrojo] la verdad es que he quedado con un chico…

Ella hizo una mueca indescifrable para mi… ¿tristeza?...no lo sé. Pero en cuanto dijo eso me atragante con el dango que tenía en mi boca por lo cual empecé a toser.

Ella un poco asustada comenzó a palmearme la espalda, por lo que logre escupir el dango que cayó en el lago y poco a poco se fue hundiendo.

Normalmente hubiera hecho un berrinche por eso…pero esta era una situación seria.

Itachi: [me levante quedando de frente con izumi] ¿cómo que has quedado con un chico?

Izumi: he quedado, ¿hay algún problema?

Claramente lo dijo un poco molesta, lo cual me hizo ponerme más celoso así como molesto.

Itachi: ¡pero tú no puedes, no puedes…!

Izumi: ¡¿Por qué no puedo, porque no?! [Ella grito enojada, pero lo que si me sorprendió es como le cayeron lagrimas por sus hermosos ojos para después susurrar] … no entiendo porque estas molesto, después de todo tu yo no somos nada…

Me quede atónito, vi como ella se echó a correr mientras yo solo me quedaba allí…parado…no podía articular palabra.

"tú y yo no somos nada…"

"tú y yo no somos nada…"

"tú y yo no somos nada…"

No podía oír nada más que eso…y…no lo soportaba.

Hasta que…

"actúa pronto antes de que alguien más lo haga"

Lo entendí.

Tarde…

…pero lo entendí…

Levante mi cabeza gacha, con una determinación inimaginable en mis ojos para decir:

Itachi: izumi será mía…solo mía…

0

Izumi: hola hideo

El chico identificado como hideo la miro sonriendo.

Hideo: hola izumi, que bueno que por fin decidiste aceptar una cita conmigo.

Izumi: si…después de todo…la vida se sigue, ¿no?

Hideo: eh… ¿a qué te refieres?

Izumi: eh…a jajaja…no es nada, no me hagas caso jaja.

Hideo: bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ven

En la tomo de la mano mientras se adentraban en tiendas de ropa, entre otras.

Yo miraba oculto desde el techo de un edificio.

No podía soportarlo, ardía de rabia, nadie más podía tocarla así a excepción de mí, ¡nadie!

Pero ese chico…

Ojos marrones al igual que el cabello caído, mirada tímida pero escondida tras esa mascara una arrogante y de deseo…no…no podía ser él.

Yo lo conocía, era un ex anbu de mi escuadrón…

Pero él era…mujeriego, un día andaba con una y al otro día con otra…y izumi…el solo la quería por su perfecto cuerpo, ojos, cabello…no…no lo permitiría.

Ella es mía y nadie más la tocara a excepción de mí.

0

Los había seguido toda su cita, tiendas de ropa, de comida, entre otras.

Cada vez que ese tipo realizaba aunque sea el más mínimo acercamiento, sin darme cuenta activaba mi sharingan, ahora era de noche y ambos se dirigían a… ¡¿nuestro muelle?!

Jamás, no permitiría que ese tipo le hiciera algo, y mucho menos en nuestro lugar especial.

Pero, vi como hideo le decía a izumi que iría al baño y que lo esperara…perfecto.

Seguía a hideo por los techos mientras él se dirigía a un baño público, de camino lo escuche decir algo:

Hideo: jajaja, que inocente chica, tal vez sea más fácil de lo que creí llevarla a la cama...

Eso…fue el camino a su tumba. Salte con rabia reflejado en mis ojos, caí detrás de él que al escucharme de dio una rápida vuelta pero rápidamente fue recibido por mi puño mandándolo a cierta distancia pero aun de pie.

Hideo: ¡¿Quién se atrev…?!

Se calló al verme, hmp, pues él me conocía muy bien cuando fuimos compañeros anbu. Lo único que vi era el miedo reflejado en sus ojos mientras yo me acercaba.

Hideo: ¿q-que haces…itachi…?

Solo me acerque y de un rápido movimiento lo estampe contra la pared mientras lo ahorcaba pero sin tratar de matarlo para no meterme en problemas…pero si pudiera lo haría.

Hideo: ¿i-itachi…?

Itachi: [active mi sharingan mientras lo miraba furiosamente a los ojos] ¡escúchame bien, izumi es mía, MIA, y no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar, ¿has entendido?!

Hideo: ¡s-si!

Lo solté, y en cuanto cayó al suelo comenzó a toser mientras respiraba rápidamente, cuando recupero el aliento se levantó y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible. Sonreí satisfecho.

Itachi: bien…ahora por lo que me pertenece…

0

La vi ahí, parada en el muelle mirando hacia la luna llena, me acerque sigilosamente a ella para tocar su hombro, ella dio un sobresalto mientras se dio la vuelta.

Izumi: ¡hideo no me des eso sus…!, ¿i-itachi?...

Itachi: izumi…

Izumi: [cambio su rostro sorprendido por uno frio, eso me dolió] ¿Qué haces aquí, vete…estoy esperando a…

Itachi: el no vendrá

Izumi: ¿Qué…?

Itachi: ya me he encargado de el

Izumi: ¿Qué…? ¿Qué has hecho?, ¿es que no puedes dejarme en paz?

La mire, con mis ojos llenos de tristeza, a ella comenzaron a caerle lágrimas de sus ojos…

Izumi: itachi, no quiero volver a ver…

La calle sellando mis labios con los suyos…ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero de inmediato me correspondió. Apegue con mis brazos su cuerpo al mío…o ese calor…siempre quise sentirlo cerca de mí.

Pero sus labios…oh, me sentía como en el mismo cielo, como si ya hubiera muerto, no quería separarme de ella por nada en el mundo, pero la maldita falta de aire me lo impidió.

Nos separamos lentamente mientras nuestros labios eran unidos por un hilillo de saliva, que no pensaba en deshacer a menos de poder volver a besarla.

Itachi: te amo…

Ella se sonrojo mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

Izumi: siempre pensé, que no me mirabas más que una amiga y pensé en buscar otro amor para poder olvidarte, pero nunca pude porque…te amo…

En cuanto dijo esas palabras volví a besarla, ella era mía, solo mía…

…y de nadie más…

0

 **Narrador normal**

Una figura sentada en el techo de uno de los edificios de la aldea observaba con una sonrisa a los dos enamorados, pues si, estaba feliz.

Shisui: lo ves itachi, te conozco como a nadie…

 **¿y bien? Les gusto.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia.**

 **Epsero que Comenten como se sintieron especialmente en el momento en que hideo quería aprovecharse de izumi o itachi se confesó a ella.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y…**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
